1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound reproducing system, and more particularly to a sound reproducing system for use with multiple rooms.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sound reproducing system comprises a speaker selector that is connected to each of a plurality of speakers mounted in a plurality of rooms of each floor, so that the voice source from the main control room can be transmitted to each of the separate rooms by the respective speaker. However, all of the rooms accommodate the same voice source, so that the people located at different rooms have to accept the same voice source and cannot select their favorite voice sources, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional sound reproducing system.